


[Fanvid] Immortal Style of Duncan MacLeod

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over 400 years Duncan MacLeod has followed the path of fashion for better and for worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Immortal Style of Duncan MacLeod

**Author's Note:**

> Music by The Kinks


End file.
